Bombs over Barnes And Nobles
by Heartache14
Summary: Zero destroys Barnes and Noble and Suzaku freaks out


Author's note: This fanfic is really, really, _really _stupid. Seriously, we're talking unbelievably stupid. One day, I was walking out of Barnes and Noble after buying some books and I was thinking to myself _what would I do if there were no more Barnes and Nobles? _And I that is how I got the idea for this fanfic. Of course, the main character in this story is Suzaku because he's almost _always_ the main character in my stories. God, I love Suzaku so freaking much. I wish he was real.

Enjoy!

* * *

Suzaku Kururugi was so freaking excited! He was on his way to Barnes and Noble, getting ready to buy (drum roll, please) Death Note, Volume 12. He loved Death Note. Seriously, he secretly wanted to be L. Needless to say, Suzaku (like so many fan girls and fan boys before him) was depressed when L died. I mean, how can you kill off L?! He made the manga worth reading and the anime worth watching.

The Black Knights were staging another attack in the surrounding area. Under most circumstances, Suzaku would've hopped in the Lancelot and joined the battle. But let's face it: we all know Light Yagami is more important than terrorism and war.

Suzaku was only 15 ft from the entrance. He was almost there. He was _thisclose _to discovering Light's fate. Nothing could stop him…

Except for a high explosive bomb.

Suddenly, the store exploded into a billion pieces and the force of the blow sent our hero flying backwards. He hit the ground. _Hard._

But Suzaku did not register the pain. He could feel nothing but his white-hot rage.

He caught sight of Zero, standing atop a nearby building. Zero was paying no attention to him. He was just examining the chaos around him.

Suzaku must have had a sudden adrenaline rush, because within seconds he was on top of the building with Zero's back to him.

Suzaku screamed his fury to the wind and lunged at the leader of the Black Knights. Zero turned around just as Suzaku's body collided into him.

The terrorist threw a punch, which the soldier neatly dodged. Suzaku went for a kick but Zero quickly grabbed his leg. He yanked his leg free and managed to elbow Zero in the stomach, sending him down. Suzaku punched and kicked. He grabbed Zero by the head and slammed his head against the ground, cracking the helmet/mask a little.

"Why are you doing this?" Zero asked, confused.

Most people would have said something along the lines of "Uh, because you're a terrorist" or "Because what you're doing is wrong." But no, not Kururugi Suzaku. Instead he proceeded to say:

"Because you blew up the bookstore, _just _as I was going in to buy the 12th volume of Death Note."

Zero froze his body language more relaxed and sympathetic. "Oh. Sorry about that. I never would have blown up that store if I knew you were going to buy Death Note. Maybe if you were buying Naruto or Inuyasha. But never Death Note."

"That doesn't change what you did. It's too late and that was the only bookstore in Area 11."

"Hold on," Zero said. "I think I might have volume 12 with me right now." He proceeded to pull out every popular manga, from Bleach to Fullmetal Alchemist to Yugioh. Finally, he pulled out Death Note, Volume 12. "Here you go."

"Thanks!" Suzaku said enthusiastically. "When should I get it back to you?"

"Hmm," Zero tapped his chin, "we're staging an attack on Burger King next Thursday, say around four-ish? Does that work for you?"

Suzaku sighed, "I can't. I have a Student Council meeting at that time. How about 5:15?"

"No can do," Zero replied. "I have secret government information to steal at the time. Will 7:30 work?"

"That's perfect!" Suzaku shouted. I shouldn't be doing anything around that time."

"Good. So 7:30pm on Thursday in front of Burger King? Or rather, what used to be Burger King?"

"Sounds perfect."

* * *

Author's Note: Hee hee. I love Burger King! As you can see, this fanfic was incredibly stupid but I'm quite

pleased with it. What about you Suzaku?

Suzaku: Shh! I'm trying to read over hear!

Me: Don't strain yourself.


End file.
